


Am I Attractive?

by ToxicRadiation



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicRadiation/pseuds/ToxicRadiation
Summary: Data proposes a simple question to his best friend Geordi.





	Am I Attractive?

“Geordi, do you find me conventionally attractive?” Data asked his best friend. There was a light thump as Geordi banged his head on the top of the consol he was currently repairing. He winced and looked up at Data from the ground.  
“What was that?”  
The pale skinned android cocked his head and repeated his question. “Am I attractive, Geordi?”  
Geordi paused for a moment and then frowned. “Why ask this all of a sudden? Especially when there are units to fix.” Geordi motioned to a tool near Data and he handed it over, before seeing him disappear back into the consol.  
Data found himself explaining his slightly jarring question to his friend’s butt. “Earlier today I overheard an Ensign make a comment about my physical appearance. This is nothing new, and I typically do not bother to concern myself with such things...however, her words did make me wonder if I am as handsome as my creator believed me to be.”  
Geordi’s reply echoed from the unit. “Attractiveness is subjective Data, so that makes it difficult for me to definitively answer your question. But I know that there have been plenty of women who were interested in you.”  
“...But that is not an adequate answer to my question, Geordi.”   
The young engineer pulled himself out of the unit, stood up and studied Data’s face. It didn’t reveal much of course, but Geordi was able to notice a slight change in the android's posture. He was probably only slouching by a centimeter or two, but it seemed to change the feeling Geordi got from him. It was as if he’d accidentally hacked into Data’s fragile confidence. He put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Data, what did that Ensign say that’s bothering you so much?”  
“I am not bothered by it, it has simply provided me with a question I had not yet considered.”  
Geordi smiled. “Sure, sure.” He motioned to two nearby chairs. “Why don’t we sit down and talk about this? If someone’s bullying you, a Superior Officer, then-”  
“I am not being bullied Geordi.” Data sat down with the faintest frown on his face. “I have experienced bullying before, and this was not it.”  
Geordi raised his eyebrows. He knew that Data had had a bit of a rough time at The Academy. He was the victim of more than his fair share of pranks, though he never seemed to have let that sour him in any way. “Well, even if it wasn’t bullying. It likely wasn’t very nice. Whoever this is, they need to be more careful about what they say.”  
Data nodded. “I agree with that and that it should not have been said, but-”  
“What was said exactly Data? Maybe you misunderstood it?”   
Now Data raised his eyebrows. “I am certain that I did not misunderstand. She said that I have a rather large nose, and that she was uncertain how I am able to see around it.” He gently placed a hand on the bridge of his nose.  
“So that was it, huh?” Geordi leaned forward onto the rectangular table in the middle of Engineering. He smirked. “I’m going to be honest Data. You do have a big nose.” After the end of his statement, he saw more of his friend’s confidence slowly ebb away. “But, it’s proportional to your other facial features, which is what’s important. When you take that into account, you’re very handsome.”  
Data’s faced returned to its usual blank expression and his gaze drifted off to the side. His yellow eyes bounced back and forth for a moment and then he responded with, “Thank you Geordi. That was a nice compliment.”  
Geordi patted Data on the back. “Anytime you need one, you know where I am.” He stood up and directed his attention to the consol that they’d vacated. “We should probably get back to work. The Captain will be checking in shortly, I’m sure.”  
Data nodded and followed his friend back to the unit, all the while pondering Geordi’s vague definition of “attractive”.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that my formatting is always wonky!


End file.
